Not all Bowties and Hair Gel
by redrose71237
Summary: Blaine has been hiding big secrets from Kurt. And he finally decides to tell him! sorry for the bad summary Abuse!blaine . Trigger Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So this is my first fan fiction. Please review and help me make it better. I greatly accept constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or Blaine or Kurt. **

**P.s The rating is T right now but will change in the next chapter or two**

**Trigger warning: Involves abuse**

**Not all Bowties and Hair gel**

_Blain walked through the front door of his house at 11:30 pm. An hour and a half past his curfew._

_"Queer is that you?" Mr. Anderson slurred out. Blaine froze "Yeah dad it's me." He said carefully. Mr. Anderson stumbled into the room carrying crumpled up papers, that Blaine couldn't see what was on them. "Where were you?" The drunken man said through clenched teeth. _

_"I- I was at David's." Blaine lied._

_"I'm going to ask one more time. Where! Were! YOU! " _

_"I said I was David's." Blaine was scared_

_"Are you sure you weren't at your faggot fuck buddy's place!" He held up a picture of Kurt and him kissing. The one he hid under his pillow. "Who the hell is this and why a you kissing him?"_

_"I uh- he is-" the scared boy took a deep breath "He is my boyfriend."_

_Smack! Blaine stumbled back a bit. Mr. Anderson pushed him up against the wall. "What did I say about being a queer?"_

_Blaine opened his mouth to answer but the drunken man threw him to the ground. "I." kicks "Will" kick "Not" kick "Have" kick "A" kick "Homo" kick "For" kick "A" kick "Son"_

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry d-dad." Blaine chocked out and curled tighter up into a ball._

_"Don't call me that!" Kick "now I wanted to throw you out on the streets like a dog you are, but your mother didn't want that so she made me buy you an apartment. I already packed your stuff so let's go." He grabbed Blaine by the hair and staged him out of the House and threw him in the car. They drove to a apartment building near McKinley _

_Mr. Anderson threw Blaine on to the cold December ground with the rest of his stuff._

_"Tomorrow while I'm at work get the rest of your shit and I never want to see your cocksucking face again." He threw the keys at him and got in the car and was about to shut the door when Blaine whispered out _

_"Daddy, please don't go."_

_Mr. Anderson looked at the boy his eyes wide with rage. "What did you say?" He got out and slammed the door shut "I am not your father." The angry man started kicking Blaine again. Blaine tried to count how many time he kick him but lost track after seven. He pulled the crying teenager up and slammed him up against the car he punched him in the face his hand slid around his throat getting tighter and tighter. Everything going black_.

Blaine sat straight up. He was breathing heavily as he looked around the room. 3 o'clock in the morning. He dragged his hand through his sweat drenched hair and rubbed his eyes to find that they were wet. He didn't realize he was crying. With a shaking hand Blaine reached over and grabbed his phone and pushed speed dial number one.

After about the fifth ring

_Hello_. Kurt's voice was full of sleep. "_Blaine"._

"Yeah it's me."

"_Is everything OK? Because it's three in the morning_."

"Yeah I know I-I just really needed to hear your voice."

"_Are you sure every things ok." _

"Yes I'm sure. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Ok I love you too. Hey, can I come over tomorrow. I haven't been over since Christmas break. And it's March now _

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I don't think it's a good idea. I was actually thinking about dropping by the warblers tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

_Yeah that sounds fun! I haven't seen them in a while either_." Kurt sounded excited, but Blaine knew that was hurt a little bit.

Great! I'll swing by around eleven to pick you up. Good night babe. I love you.

_Ok, love you, to good night_.

Kurt hung up.

Blaine hung up his phone, and quickly sent a text to Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff :

_Hey! Me and Kurt are coming over tomorrow. :) sorry for such short notice but I'll explain tomorrow_. **~ B**

**So that's chapter one. What did you guys think? Please be honest. I will do my best to update soon.**

**P.s. Ok so most of the time I write the on the note pad on my smart phone then I paste it into an email. Then email it to my self the paste it onto a document on the computer. Then I uplode it here. If anyone knows an easier way to do it please let me know. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own glee or its characters **

**Not all Bowties and Hair Gel**

"Damn!" Blaine cursed as he looked at his clock. It was 10:15. He jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower. Got dressed in red plaid shirt and a blue cardigan. He slid in to a pair of dark blue jeans and his grey Sperry's He didn't have time to put hair gel. He grabbed his contact case to find it empty. Blaine forgot to order more "You have got to be kidding me." He sighed and put on his black hipster glasses back on. He put a pop tart in the toaster. While he was waiting for it to cook he took his depression meds. He grabbed the pop tart, cell phone, and his keys and ran out the apartment.

He finally got to Kurt's house he was ten minutes late

"Good morning Mr. Hummel" Blaine said as shook Burt's hand.

"Blaine how many times do I have to tell you, call me Burt." Kurt came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Are those real?" Kurt asked. The curly haired boy gave him a confused look, then he remembered that he was wearing glasses.

"Oh yeah, yep they are."

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Kurt walked closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know you have to wear them more often now, because you look adorable in them."

Blaine chuckled " We should get going. It was good seeing you again Burt."

"Bye dad." Kurt called as he walked out the door dragging Blaine behind him. They got in the car and drove off. "I love your hair." The pale boy said "I love when you don't plaster it down with all that gel." Kurt was playing with one of the many curls when he asked "why didn't you tell me you wore glasses."

"I always wear contacts, and it never came up. So I just didn't say anything." The rest of the car ride was spent humming along to the radio.

They walked hand in hand into the massive Dalton Academy only to be greeted by the Warblers. They all talked, and after about 30 minutes everyone kind of split off into their own conversations. Wes and Nick pulled Blaine over. "What the hell are you doing here?" Wes asked.

"Nice to see you to. I've been great thanks for asking" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Didn't you get any of our massages. It occurred to Blaine that he didn't even turn his phone on yet today. Sure enough 27 text massages and 13 missed calls.

"Why didn't you guys want me to come?" Nick pointed to the sign that said "Welcome Class of 2008" It took Blaine a while to figure, but when he did he paled.

"Is he here?" Both Nick and Wes nodded very slowly. "Where?"

"It's good to see you again Blaine" Blaine froze and then slowly turned around only to be face by the deep green eyes of Jeremiah.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger and not updating yesterday. I will do my best to add another chapter later on today**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changed to M**

******TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND SELF HARM******

******TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND SELF HARM******

******TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND SELF HARM******

**Still don't own Glee**

**Btw Blaine is a senior in this story instead of a junior**

**Wow this is a long chapter**

**Not all Bowties and Hair Gel**

"Did you miss me?" Jeremiah asked with a smirk. He still looked the same. Blond wavy hair, slightly tanned skin freckles, and deep green eyes that had a look that made Blaine shiver. He was still the boy that hurt Blaine four years ago. The one that ruined Blaine's life until Kurt showed up.

Blaine didn't know what to do, what to say. He was frozen. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. Finally Wes spoke up "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if little Blainey want to go to an empty class room and-"he was cut off by Nick. "Just turn around and walk away right now"

"But you can-"

"Now!" Nick yelled

"You can answer for Blaine" he turned to the shorter boy "How does that sound. For old time sake. Remember how I could make you scr-"

"No" Blaine barley whispered out.

"What was that Blainey" Jeremiah asked like he was talking to a three year old.

"I said no."

"Since when do you say no to me" the blond growled out.

"Since I got a boyfriend. Now do what Nick said and walk away."

"You listen here, you do not tell me what to do. You are still the same person you were four years ago." He grabbed Blaine's hand "Now come on."

Blaine pulled away and Wes and Nick both pushed Jeremiah at the same time.

"Is there a problem over here?" asked a teacher that was walking by.

"No there isn't a problem Jeremiah was just leaving and tripped" Wes said innocently

"I sure hope so Mr. Montgomery" and she walked away

Jeremiah got up and glared at all three of them. Then he turned to Blaine "This isn't over." He walked away

"Babe, who was that" Kurt asked taking Blaine out of his trance.

"I-It was n-no one." He took a deep breath "just a jerk." Kurt looked over at Nick and Wes who nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Kurt didn't sound convinced "Wes, David wants you. And Nick, Jeff says he misses you."

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well it was good seeing you again Blaine." He hugged Blaine. He turned and hugged Kurt "You to Kurt" He walked away to find Jeff.

"Bye guys" Wes said as he hugged them.

The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Kurt and started to walk out of them building. On the way out Blaine caught Jeremiah's eye and quickly looked away. On the way back to Kurt's house the had lunch at Breadstix. They finally got back to the Hummel Hudson household. Blaine waked Kurt to his door  
"Are you sure you were okay back at Dalton it looked like you saw a ghost or something" Kurt was still worried about Blaine.

"Yes I'm sure everything was okay" Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. It was a sweet hopefully reassuring kiss that lasted for about twenty seconds "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." Kurt walked inside and closed the door behind him. Blaine walked back to his car, drove around the corner, pulled over, and broke down. Sobs shook his whole body. Tears streamed down his face. The image of Jeremiah went through his mind over and over again he cried tears of fear that he has been holding since he saw the man face earlier that day. He rolled up his sleeve to wipe his eyes and saw all the teeny scars that he caused himself. His skin started to get the familiar itch. He grabbed his phone and played that massage that Kurt left him a few months ago. The one that he kept if he need to hear Kurt's voice and couldn't call him. It didn't work he turned on the radio to help get his mind off of it. It didn't work. He raced home. By the time he got there he eyes were bleared with tears. His head hurt from crying it was hard to breathe. He threw himself in to the bathroom and look for his razor. He rolled up his sleeve and made three small cuts. He laid on the floor catching his breath. _Kurt deserves so much better than me. _Blaine thought angrily. _I'm broken. _"Broken." He whispered. He hated that work. It tasted bitter on his tongue. But it was the word described him.  
"Damn it Blaine you better open this fucking door right now or else I'm breaking in." It was his neighbor Tiffany. Tiffany was just getting home when she saw blains dad attacking him. She was the one who pulled Mr. Anderson off from him. She has been there ever since. She knew about Jeremiah and everything else. She was twenty one years old and had red hair.

"Come on Bro open the damn door." Wes pleaded as they both banged on the door.

Blaine sigh. He dragged him self off the floor and opened the door for the two angry people.

"What do you guys want?" He said with a harsh tone.

They were both prepared to yell at him, but he look like a disaster. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His hair was a mess from laying on the floor. His shirt was wrinkled and there were three red lines on his forearm. It's like they both saw what he had done to him self at the same time.

"I was on my way over to check on you from earlier today and I saw you run inside crying with that look on you face." Wes said in a genital tone.

"I heard him yelling and banging on the door and he told me what he saw." Tiffany said as she wrapped her arm around him and brought him inside. She sat him down on the small couch on started looking for a box of band-aids. When she found them she could only laugh. She brought out the box of Disney Princess band-aids. Blaine gave a weak smile when she told him to pick three. (Cinderella, Arial, and Belle.) "What happened earlier today?"

"Jeremiah was at Dalton. And Kurt and Blaine came in for a visit." Wes explained.

"Oh." She sat down next the Blaine and started cleaning his arm "You know I still need to meet the Kurt."

"Yeah he's amazing." They spent the rest of the night watching Blaine's favorite Disney movies and for dinner they ordered a pizza. Around eleven Tiffany went home "It was nice seeing you again Wes." She whispered. Blaine was already asleep.

"Yeah, you too." He whispered back as she shut the door.

"_You know you want to" Jeremiah whispered in Blaine's ear._

"_No I don't." Blaine was struggling to get out from under him "We've only been on three dates."_

"_Yeah, and I've waited the dates to do this." The senior started unbuttoning the freshman's pant. His were unbuttoned a long time ago._

"_Please no." he closed his eyes when he opened them Blaine was his 18 year old self "Stop. Please." Jeremiah pulled off blains pants and then took off his own. _

"_No. Get off. Please. Stop. Please." Blaine cried out. Jeremiah thrust forward and Blaine screamed. "STOP. PLEASE STOP. GET OFF OF ME. NO. NO."_

"NO. STOP. GET OFF. PLEASE." Blaine was crying.

"Dude please. Wake up. Wake up Blaine. Please wake up" Wes tried as he gently shook Blaine.

Blaine shot straight up knocking Wes off the couch on and on to the floor. Hand me my phone. Wes did as he was told. Blaine listened to the massage three times before he calmed down enough to barely chock out "I-I n-n-need t-to t-t-tell k-Kurt."

"Tell Kurt what?"

"Everything."

**Wow! Poor Blainers. :( That was very, very hard to write. You have no idea. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be full of happiness and cute klaine fluff and happiness from the new directions. It wont be until next week though because I'm going camping for the forth and wont be back till next Saturday. **

**Thanks for reading, and like I said the next chapter is going to full of klaine happiness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to, but after I got back from camping life got in the way. **

**I don't own Glee **

**Not all Bowties and Hair Gel **

The Saturday after Kurt and Blaine went to Dalton Blaine decided he would start to tell Kurt about everything. Of course not all in the same day, but start with the simple stuff and work his way up. He sent a quick text to Wes as he walked up to Kurt's front porch

_Today's the day going to tell Kurt about my dad~B _

Blaine slipped his phone back in his pocket and quietly knocked on the door.

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine whispered as he walked in to Kurt's house. "Are you ready to go?" It was 6'oclock on a Saturday morning. It was also the day that Blaine was going to start to tell Kurt everything he has been hiding from him.

"I don't see what's so good about it. Its six a.m. on a Saturday morning." Kurt said as he was rubbing his eyes "The sun isn't even up all the way."

"You are really not a morning person, are you?" Blaine said as he leaned in to give Kurt a peck on the cheek. He looked at the clock in Kurt's kitchen. "We have to go if we don't want to be late." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and started to drag him out to the car. About five minutes into the car ride Kurt couldn't take not know where there're going any more.

"Can you please tell me where we are going this early in the morning?"

"You know how for the past two months i've been busy every weekend?" Blaine asked

"Yeah." The tired boy said

"Yeah. Well that's where i'm taking you. I got a job at a local day care. I take care of the five and six year olds. The person that usually helps quit last week, and the new person wont start for another two weeks. So I was wondering if you would like to help me. Just for today because I know you don't like little kids all that much. And I already talked to my boss and she said it was ok if you came. And I know I should have asked you first, but I was scared you'd say no and then-" Kurt cut Blaine as he started to ramble

"Blaine I would love to help you take care of a bunch of little kids." He said as he grabbed blains hand "And I think it's great that you got a job, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I mean meant to tell you but then I always forgot."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes

"Oh you know what, you are probably going to want to change when we get there we're painting today and I don't want your designer clothes to get covered in paint and glitter."

"I don't have any clothes to change in to." Kurt said looking at what Blaine was wearing.

An old pair of jeans and a t shirt. His hair was ungeled and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"In the back, next to my guitar. I stole an old pair of jeans from you house a few days ago and you can wear one of my t shirts."

"Thanks. Are you going to play your guitar today?"

"Of course." Blaine said as he pulled in a building's parking lot. It wasn't big but it wasn't tiny. It looked like a day care it had little garden out front and in the back there was a massive play structure and a blacktop with a cover over it. Blaine got out and went around to the other side to get his guitar and Kurt's clothes. When they got to the front of the building Blaine opened the door for Kurt.

"There's a bathroom down that hallway for you to change in and across from it is where the classroom is. I'm going to go check us in real quick and take care of a few things in the office."

"Ok" Kurt said as Blaine walked off. The pale boy quickly got changed. He carried his clothes with him and walked across the hall on the front of the door was a colorful sign that said "Welcome 5 and 6 year olds!" there was a bunch of pictures of kids running around and a few group photos with teachers that teach during the week. And then there was Blaine's picture. One of them was him and another lady that was probably thirty surrounding by nineteen little children.

Blaine came up behind him and unlocked the door.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you the door was locked." He opened the door and they walked in. the room was fairly large. There was a wall of cubby holes for the children's back pack the were table surrounded by miniature chairs with number hanging over them. The room smelt like vanilla and old finger paint.

"You can put your clothes in the desk draw. If you want or you can take them back to the car." Blaine said as set boxes of crayons and markers on each table. Kurt put his clothes in the desk. "The kids won't start to show up until seven." Blaine said as he set the last box down. "Are you alright. You're quite." Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yeah I'm just confused why you couldn't tell me you worked here." The taller boy

"It's a really long story that I'll explain later." Blaine tilted his head up a little bit. "Thank you for helping me with these little monsters." He started to kiss Kurt and Kurt kissed back, until they heard someone clear their throat. They jumped apart and Blaine tripped over one of the tiny chairs using the box of crayons to catch his fall, spilling them everywhere. The person at the door was on the ground laughing and Kurt would be to if wasn't scared by the fact that they were caught making out.

"Oh my God Blaine that was _almost_ funnier than the time you got stuck in the princess chair in the three year old room." The woman said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah. Ha, ha, ha." Blaine said sarcastically as he picked pick up the last crayon. "Courtney this is Kurt my boyfriend. Kurt this is Courtney she works with the two to three years olds." Courtney shook Kurt's hand. She looked like she just got out of high school. She was a little shorter than Blaine and had long brown hair and blue eyes. "So Blaine, you know the rules no PDA on the work site sight. Espcally when kids are going to be showing up any second." She said full of mockery.

"What will it take so you don't tell on me?" Blaine asked

Courtney thought for a moment "Help me put the children to sleep for nap time for the next three weeks."

Blaine sighed "Deal."

"Great. Thanks." She said as blaine rolled his eyes and she turned to kurt. "so Kurt would you like to hear some more embarrassing stories about blaine."

"Sure." Kurt said wanting to hear.

"Ok there was the one time when Blaine played dress up with the kids and ened up being the fairy pr-" Blaine cut her off.

"Courtney I think some of your kids are showing up so you should go now he said ushering her out of the room.

A half an hour later all the little ones were running around the room "ONE TWO THREE! EYES ON ME!" Blaine yelled and on cue all the little one ran over and sat down in front of him yelling back "ONE TWO EYES ON YOU!"

"Ok kids I want to introduce all of you to my _best_ friend in the whole wide universe Mr. Kurt." Kurt gave a small wave to the class "He is going to help me watch you today. So be sure to be extra nice to day ok."

"Ok" the class answered once

"So does anyone have any question for ?" a bunch of little hands went up in the air. Kurt looked at blaine who nodded and gestured to the group of kids. He pointed to a boy with a spider man t shirt who aksed "Is Mr. Blaine your bestest friend in the Whole wide universe too?" Kurt looked at blaine and smiled "Yes, yes he is."

Kurt picked girl with an ICarly t shirt with a monster truck t shirt who asked "do you have a girl friend?" Both blaine and kurt statrted to laugh a little bit

"No I don't."

"Last question." Blaine said Kurt pointed to a boy with a spoungbob tshirt who said "You sound like a girl." Everyone started laugh

"Tyler!" Blaine rasied his voice slightly "That was very rude. I want you to say sorry to and you have to stay in for morning recess."

Tyler looked upset and said very softly "Ok Mr. Blaine."

The rest of the day went well until one kid thought it would funny paint blaine leg with pink glitter paint. They walked out to the car around five.

"The kids sure liked you." Blaine said as they got into the car

"Yeah I actually had fun today." Kurt said "Im starving though. Do you want to go to Breadstix?"

"No I was thinking we could go somewhere closer to where I live." They drove the opposite direction of wher blaine used to live and closer to where he lived now. Blaine parked be a small resturanut that kurt never heard of "Can you open the glove compartment and hand me my glasses?" he said as he took out his contacts. He put on his glasses got out of the car and opend the door for kurt. "Why are we here when you live no where near here?" Kurt was very confused.

"Like I said before. I'll explaine later."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and start walking towards the small restaurant. The shorter boy open the door for Kurt "Hi. Welcome to gravys." The woman with red curly hair said to Kurt before she saw Blaine. When she saw him she walked over and gave him a hug. "Tuff day at the day care." She assumed by the huge spot of paint all over his pants.

"Yeah."

Kurt stood there awkwardly as Blaine and the lady talked "Now who is this young man over here?" She said turning to Kurt

"Tiffany this is my boyfriend kurt. Kurt this is Tiffany."

"So this is the oh so amazing, handsome, talented, fantastic, kind, caring, _totally awesome,_ supermegafoxyawesomehot Kurt that I've heard so much about." Tiffany said looking between the two of them.

"Yes this is that Kurt." Blaine said blushing

"Well its finally great to meet you." Kurt was once again confused Who was this Tiffany and how does Blaine know her when he lives accrossed town no where near here. And what does supermegafoxyawesomehot mean?

"So are you guys on date? " she asked

"Why yes, yes we are." Blaine said wrapping his arm around Kurt's waste. Pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"OK I'll do my best not to eavesdrop to much" Tiffany said with a wink as she walked them to a table. She handed Kurt a menu knowing already what Blaine was going to order. When she walked away Kurt stared at Blaine waiting for some answers. "Well..." he said.

"Well, what?"

"I have so many questions."

"Like?"

"umm who is she, what are we doing here, why are we nowhere near your house, and what does supermegahotfoxyawesome mean?" Kurt wanted answers

"she is tiffany a really close friend. We are here because we are on a date. Actully we are really close to where I live now. And supermegafoxyawesomehot is something from Starkid. Something you have to watch very very soon."

"Where you live now. Did you move?" kurt asked.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but tiffany showed up

"what would you like?" she asked kurt

"Umm I'll have whatever blaines having." He said

*_End of the meal*_

"Those were they best chocolate chip banana pancakes ever." Kurt said.

"I know." Blaine said as he opened the car door for kurt "Now are you ready for answers?" he asked as he started the car.

"Yes."

Blaine took a deep breath "Let's go to my place."

**Ok I know I said there will be new directions but I started writing without really thinking and this is what came out of it. So please review. Tell me what will make this story better. Until next time. :)**

**P.s. Courtney and Tiffany are important characters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Or any thing else I mention.**

**Not all Bowties and Hair Gel**

The ride over to Blaine's was full of awkward silence and the occasionally glances at each other. Blaine finally pulled into his apartment parking lot and parked. Both boys got out of the car at the same time, and Kurt followed Blaine up the flight of stairs to apartment 217.

He unlocked the door and gestured for Kurt to enter. As soon as Blaine shut the door behind them Kurt opened his mouth to start asking questions but Blaine beat him to it.

"Kurt I have been hiding stuff from you. And one of the things i've been hiding from you is that I live here." Kurt looked around there was a desk with Blaine computer and a bunch of homework on it. Next to that was a television. Across was a couch that Kurt recognized from blains house.

"You can look around more I'll be waiting right here." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and walked down the hallway. In Blaine's room there was an unmade bed and a dresser that had pictures of them, New directions and the Warblers. In the corner was a guitar stand and bunch of sheet music. The was a Starkid poster on the closet door and there was some cloths scattered around the room. It was a very teenage boy room. Then it clicked. Blaine didn't live with his parents. It explained why Blaine never brought him home. Why he was hiding his job. Everything. He walked back out to Blaine who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Kurt. He scooted over and patted the couch. The pale boy sat down and stared at Blaine waiting for him to say something. The curly hair boy stared back waiting for Kurt to do the same thing. After a minute of awkwardness Blaine spoke up.

"A few months ago my dad found a picture of us kissing. He was pissed. When I came home. He already packed my stuff up and moved it here. It turns out that he had been planning kicking me out for a while. Anyway when I got home he was furious and drunk. He beat the crap out of me." Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt stayed quite and put a hand on his leg. "He brought me here and threw me out of the car. He was about to drive away, but I was stupid and begged him not to go. He over reacted and he-He shoved me against the car and started to choke me. I think he might have killed me if Tiffany didn't show up. She saw what was going on and she pushed him off me. He just spat at her and drove away. I've been living here every since." Blaine finished his story. He was holding back tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have moved in with us." Kurt said

"I didn't want you to worry about me. And I didn't want to be a burden on your family."

"How long have you been living here?" Kurt asked

"Since December." Blaine answered in barley a whisper. Kurt's eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Since December. Blaine you have been here for three months and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." The tears were close to falling and Kurt being upset at him would be terrible. Kurt saw the tears in his boy friends eyes and it broke his heart.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm upset the you thought you couldn't tell me. Because you can tell me anything."

"I know I can tell you anything, but when I came out my dad stopped talking to me. And my mom is always away on business. And my brother only talks about him self. So I haven't had anyone one to talk to for a long time. And if people found out about something it wasn't because I told them. They found out on their own."

Kurt sighed "Was this the first time?" He said trying to get more answers before Blaine puts back up his walls.

Blaine looked at him until he understood the question. He wanted to know if it was the first time his dad hurt him. Blaine quietly looked down at his hands and slowly shook his head. "When I came out he punched my a few times, and told me to never act on it or else he would beat me again and kick my out

"Is your mom accepting of you?" Kurt asked getting off the subject of his dad.

"Yeah kind of. She never got used to the fact I'm gay. She is the reason I live here she bought me this place and pays for water, rent and stuff."

"Is that why you got the job?"

"Yeah. Wes' mom owns the day care and she got me the job there. It pays for stuff like food and cloths and anything else I need."

"Earlier you said you said that you were hiding things from me. Like what."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Like things I've should have said a long time ago, but I was scared and I didn't know how to say it. And I'm working on finding ways to tell you. It's going to take a while for everything to come out. I understand if you don't want to be with me any more because of the secrets, but I want you to know that I love you and I trust you completely." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine slowly it was full of love.

"I will never say good bye." He kissed him again this time with a little bit more passion. Blaine pulled away and smiled.

"You know. Now that you know that I live here you can come over when ever you want and we won't have to worry about my dad. So I was wondering if you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to stay over and help with the kids tomorrow."

Kurt smiled back. "I would love to. Can you drive me home to pick up some stuff and ask my dad?"

"Of course." Blaine said

About an hour later they were back at Blaine's watching Rio. "I'm going to get ready for bed." Kurt said

"Ok." Blaine paused the movie and watched Kurt walk into the bathroom.

Blaine walked over to his desk and looked for his list.

_Things I need to tell Kurt_

_Job_

_About my dad_

_Depression_

_The Sadie Hawkins dance _

_Cutting_

_Jeremiah_

Blaine looked at the list. That wasn't that long of a list and the first two he has already done. He can do this he reminded him self. Blaine heard Kurt opening up the door. He quickly hid the list and ran into the kitchen to pop some more pop corn. He looked up at Kurt and smiled. It felt good to have Kurt here with out having to hide the fact he didn't live with his parents. Now he only had the rest of the list.

**So what do you think? Be honest. And please tell me if there is any way I can make this story better. **

**Until next time I update. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update. This has been the only free time I have had in the past week. And I probably wont update for another little while longer because. So here is the next chapter of…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Not all Bowties and Hair Gel**

The next week went by. Blaine went to Kurt's. Kurt went to Blaine's. Kurt got to know Tiffany. Tiffany got to know Kurt. In the back of Blaine's mind he knew that he was going to have to tell Kurt something soon. Blaine had this Saturday, so Kurt was making breakfast for them both while Blaine was getting ready. As he was chopping up the last strawberry he cut his finger

"Shit." Kurt cursed as he went go wash he hand. He walked into the bathroom

"Hey Blaine where do you keep the Band-Aids I cut my finger chopping up stuff."

Medicine cabinet. Are you ok?" Blaine asked as he turned off the shower. "Yeah I fine, just need-" Kurt drifted off. Inside the cabinet amongst the other clutter of stuff was the box of Disney princess Band-Aids. Next to the box was a pill bottle that said Zoloft

"Hey Blaine what's this?"

Blaine stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around waist. Since it was still steamy from the shower he didn't have to worry about Kurt seeing the scars. Blaine opened his mouth to ask what Kurt was talking about, but he saw the bottle and his face dropped.

"I-umm-that's just-I" Blaine couldn't get the words out. He took a deep breath.

"Can you just wait out there until I'm dressed?" Kurt set the bottle down and nodded slowly

"OK yeah." He walked out to the living room. Blaine stared at the bottle and shook his head. He got dressed slowly.

When he got out to the main room Kurt was sitting. Blaine set the bottle on the coffee table and sat down next to Kurt.

"This was the next thing I was going to tell you about." The curly haired boy looked at the bottle "I have depression. It got really bad when I was about 15 so my doctor gave me Zoloft. It helps me be not so depressed. And I used to have really bad anxiety."

Kurt sighed "Why didn't you tell me?" he was getting tired of asking that. He has so much in the past week because Blaine has been hiding so much stuff from him. Kurt was very annoyed be it, but he didn't let it show.

"I didn't want to know that you are in love with a guy with mental problems." Blaine didn't meet Kurt's eyes. Why was he so ashamed? It's not that big of a deal to have depression. A lot of people have it.

"I would date you if you had fifty mental problems. I love you and some little disease that half the world has isn't going to change that." Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead. The boys ate breakfast. Kurt got ready while Blaine cleaned up the kitchen.

When Kurt was dressed they heard a knock on the door. Kurt smiled an apologetic smile. "I kind of let it slip that you lived here." Blaine eyes grew wide with fear "Not the reason why though so don't worry about that." There was another knock. Blaine grabbed the bottle and nodded for Kurt to open the door and he walked in to the bathroom. When he walked back out there standing in his small apartment living room was Rachel, Tina, Brittney, and Mercedes. He expected to see them but he did not expect to see Finn, Puck, Mike, and Santana.

"Ummm, hi guys." It would be fine if it was just Rachel or Mercedes because he knew Kurt couldn't keep a secret from them, but there was most of the glee club in his place. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We wanted to see where you lived." Puck said walking in to the bedroom. "If you let up a black light in here I bet it would looked like a motel room." He said walking out and winking at Kurt and him. Blaine blushed. Even though Kurt and him were waiting. He still fantasized.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I only told Rachel and Mercedes." Kurt said changing the subject.

"I'm sorry to I didn't know it was a secret. If I would have known I wouldn't have told Finn. Said Rachel

"And I wouldn't have told Tina or Brittney." Said Mercedes.

"I wouldn't have told mike." Said Tina

"I wouldn't have told Santana." Said Brittney

"And I wouldn't have told puck" said Finn

"No guys it's fine. I was going to tell you guys sooner or later." Blaine was kind of upset. If Kurt said something about this what about everything he just told him or everything else on the list.

"So hobbit why do you live here and not at the Anderson mansion." Santana asked looking at her finger nails.

"My dad kicked me out."

"Blaine we're sorry." Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder. Everyone nodded in agreement even Santana.

Blainey why did you dad kick you out?" Brittney asked.

Because he didn't accept who I am. He didn't like that I was dating Kurt." He said grabbing Kurt's hand. The whole group gasped a little.

"Well, aren't you sad?" the blond asked

Blaine shook his head. "At first I was scared to live on my own but now I like it, and I'm glad I don't live there anymore."

"Why?" this time Finn asked

If Blaine was being honest with them why stop there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand. "Because I dint realize how scared I was of him until I was gone. I was tired of being scared that he was going to hurt me next time he came home drunk. I was tired of him calling me every name in the book except for my own. I was tired of never being good enough for him just because I was gay. I don't have to worry about that anymore. I don't have to worry about him hurting me. And I don't have to hide anything from him anymore." By the time he was done giving speech. Everyone was silent. And the girls had some tears in their eyes.

"Dude we are so sorry to here that." Finn said breaking the silence. Rachel walked over and gave him a hug. Then Mercedes and Tina. Then Brittney and even Santana.

"Hey guys don't be sorry. It's in the past. Don't worry about. I didn't want to make you guys sad." Blaine said taking a step back. He didn't like other people touching him all that much. Only Kurt. "So what are our plans for today?" he asked changing the subject.

Finn smiled "We are going bowling."

A few hours later the group of teens were walking out of the bowling ally laughing.

"Is anyone else starving or is it just me?" Mercedes asked. Everyone nodded in agreement "How does pizza sound?"

"That sounds great. There is a little pizza place by me do you want to go there." Blaine said.

"awesome." Mike said

"Damn it! I forgot my jacket in there. Let me run in and go get and ill be right back." Blaine said. He ran inside the bowling ally and walked to the place the were playing. He grabbed his jacket and started to walk to the door. But he froze. There stand in front of him was a group of boys. All wearing football jackets from his old school.

"Well, well, well. What do have here? Little Blaine Anderson. We haven't seen you since the Sadi Hawkins Dance." Said one of the guys.

**So what did you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Please review. It makes me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was my birthday so I was really busy with family **

**In the one there is VIOLENCE so don't read the it. (where you see this *) if you don't want to. **

**I didn't get glee for my birthday so I still don't own it**

**Not all Bow Ties and Hair Gel**

_The music from the dance was thumping in the back ground._

"_Sorry I have to go home early." said Jordan. Jordan was Blaine's date for the Sadi Hawkins dance. He had to leave an hour early, but they were going back to his place afterwards to hang out. He lived a few blocks away from Blaine. They have been dating secretly for the past few months. (Only Jordan's family knew) it was the end of sophomore year. And even with all the bullies Jordan help him through it. Blaine was planning on telling him that he loved him that night. Jordan had light brown hair and had brown eyes. He was taller than Blaine by about three inches._

"_No. It's fine." Blaine said_

"_But I feel like I ruined your night." Jordan said. They were waiting outside to school for his parents to come pick them up._

_Blaine took a step closer and grabbed his hand "I wouldn't care if we stayed for three hours or three minutes. As long as I'm with you I'm having a great time no matter what it is we are doing." He tilted his head up until he could reach Jordan's lips and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and the thought of someone seeing them was forgotten until they showed up. They were the group of four boys that have been bullying Blaine. Even though they were the same year they were on the football team and one of them was on the wrestling team. They were all stronger and bigger than Blaine._

"_Well, what we have here?" Said Eric. Eric was the leader of the group he made all the shots. _

"_Looks like a couple of fags to me" said John. John was second in command._

"_What are you queers doing here?" Asked drew. Drew was the brains of the group. He planned out what and when everything was going to happen. The boys were frozen in place._

"_Well what are you guys doing here?" said Luke. Luke was the one that just followed along. He was the nice one. The one that would say something if the other three went too far. Not that they would listen._

_Blaine was still frozen in place when Jordan spoke up "We were just leaving."_

"_I see, and when are you getting pick up?" Drew said stepping closer_

_This time Blaine spoke up "Any minute now."_

"_Oh really." Eric said poking Blaine in the chest._

"_Just leave him alone." Jordan growled_

"_And what if a don't?" Eric asked_

"_I'll make you." Jordan was getting angry. All four boys let started laughing_

"_Your faggot ass isn't going to do crap." John growled out as he shoved Jordan._

"_Don't touch him!" Blaine yelled and pushed john. John took a step back and looked shocked for a second. But that shock was quickly replaced by anger and hatred. He looked at Eric who nodded. _

"_Get them." He said and all of them attacked at once. Eric and Luke were punching kicking everywhere on Blaine's body. John and drew were doing the same to Jordan. _

"_You dirty little queer." Eric said as he kick Blaine hard in the groin. He bent down and picks Blaine up off the ground by his hair. And punched straight in the face there was a crunching sound. Blaine was sure he just broke his nose. Jordan was watching while drew and john continued to kick him. Not as hard as before but just enough to hurt. Neither of the to beaten boys notice that Luke was gone until he came back with a crow bar and a base ball bat he tossed the bat to drew and handed the crow bar to Eric. Blaine heard a loud yell and saw Jordan lying on the ground motionless. By now all boys were ganging up on Blaine. John stepped on Blaine hand, and there was a loud crack. Blaine let out a scream of pain, but he still attempted to try until he felt a stab of pain in his back, and blacked out._

"How have you been." Eric said stepping closer just as he did that night. "I heard you go to Dalton. School for the fags."

Blaine flinched at the words "I go to McKinley now."

"Oh, that's great." He said in a sickly sweet tone. It was a slow day at the bowling ally and the other group of people that were there brought their bowling shoes to the counter. And the guy behind the counter was Luke. _How did I not notice him? _Blaine thought. The other group walked out.

"You know I should really get going my friends are waiting for my outside." Blaine said trying to get passed the brick wall of the three boys

Luke walked over and stood right behind Blaine. He was trapped. He looked around for an opening, and quickly lunged for. He almost got away but drew was right there and caught him he started dragging Blaine toward the back wall but stopped he turn to Luke.

"You called us here. You get the first punch." He said pushing Blaine at Luke. He shoved up against the wall far enough away from the group of boys that watching so the wouldn't see how light he was going to punch Blaine. "I'm sorry he whispered as he raised his fist. Blaine closed his eyes and waited.

"_You good for nothing queer" Mr. Anderson slurred out as he raised his fist._

"Dad, I'm sorry. Please don't." Blaine cried out. Luke stopped his fist.

"What?" He looked confused at Blaine then he realized. Blaine opened eyes and looked scared for a second. But a second later he looked a different kind of scared as he realized what he just said. "Oh shit. Blaine." He let his fist fall down to his sides.

From behind Eric yelled "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

He looked back at Blaine who looked so scared. "How about you have the first punch." He offered.

"Pussy." He muttered as he walked over to Blaine and raised his fist_. _

"Blaine, are you in here?" it was Finn.

Eric leaned in real close and whispered "This isn't over." and took a step back.

Blaine stood there until he had enough of a voice to say "Yeah I coming." He stepped

around the corner. And Finn was waiting for him. Blaine walked right passed him and

right outside to the rest of his annoyed waiting friends.

"What took you so long?" puck asked

"I just-I was just catching up with some friends." Blaine stammered out the lie.

"Oh, those other kids in the letterman jackets?" Tina asked

"Yeah."

"Oh ok. We forgive you." Rachel said. Kurt stared at the curly headed boy. He could tell Blaine was hiding something. He grabbed Blaine hand and felt it was shaking slightly. But he decided he would talk to him later.

The group of teenagers went to the pizza place and all agreed it was amazing pizza. They said their good byes and headed back to their homes. Kurt went to blaine's to pick up his stuff.

"I know you're hiding something from me but I'm not going to push, but I know it has something to do with the group of boys from earlier today." Kurt said has Blaine walked him out of his apartment.

"You are right it does, and thank you for not pushing. And I will tell you just not right now." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "Good night. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you to." Kurt whispered and he walked away.

Later that night Kurt looked up the side effect for Zoloft.

_Anxiety; constipation; diarrhea; dizziness; drowsiness; dry mouth; increased sweating; loss of appetite; nausea; nervousness; stomach upset; tiredness; trouble sleeping; vomiting; _ Kurt scrolled down

_memory loss; decreased sexual desire or ability; flashbacks; and strange/ and or realiestic dreams._

"Wow." Kurt huffed out

Kurt left and Blaine shut the door to his apartment and turned on the TV_. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.  
"_What did you forget?" Blaine chuckled as he got up and opened the door. No one was there except a box. Inside the box was a red rose and a note.

_I told you this wasn't over_

_-J_

**Ohhhh. A cliff hanger. I will try to update soon. Love you guys and thanks for reading.**

**P.s Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! First things first, I am so very sorry for not updating for almost two months. I wanted to finish this story before school started. That obviously didn't happen. But a bunch of family issues came up, and then school started! Right now I'm lying in bed with a cold. :( Five weeks in to freshman year and I miss a day of school. Any way enough rambling and on the story! **

**P.S. I was rereading the story and I realized there are three people that name begins with the letter J. so if there was any confusion Jeremiah gave Blaine the rose at the end of the last chapter**

**I don't own Glee **

**Not all Bowties and Hair Gel**

The next two weeks went bye and Blaine didn't get anything else from Jeremiah and he started to relax about it. It was a Friday and Blaine couldn't wait to get out of school. He and Courtney had the weekend off and they had big with Tiffany and Kurt were getting along better than Blaine expected. Tiffany is laid back about everything and is kind of a hipster. As Blaine and Kurt walked through the doors of McKinley they were greeted by Tiffany sitting by her car.

"Hey guys!" she said as pulled them both into a hug. "How is the cutes gay couple ever?"

"We are doing great!" Blaine said wrapping he arm around Kurt's waist "Excited that the week is over."

"So are you guys ready to get this weekend started? I have a bunch of things planned out and we still have to pick up Courtney." When Blaine first introduced Tiffany to Courtney they immediately hit it off, and got along perfectly. They have been best friends ever since. They got into the car and started driving towards Courtney's.

"What do you have planned?" Kurt asked

"Well to start the awesome weekend of fun. I thought we could go to dinner at Breadstix. Then have a scary movie marathon, while I give you guys henna tattoos. How does that sound boys?"

"It sounds great!" Kurt said excitedly

When they finally got to Courtney's place Blaine got out and walked up to the door. He was just about to ring the door bell when Courtney opened it.

"Hey Blaine!" She said as she hugged him.

"Hey Court. Are you to go?"

"Yup! Bye Babe. I love you!" She called as she stepped out side.

"Love you too, have fun!" A voice called out that sounded strangely familiar to Blaine. Just before she closed the door, out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw a flash of blond.

"Who was that?" Blaine said teasingly.

"That. Would be my boyfriend. You have to meet soon." She said as she hoped into the front seat of the car. Blaine got in as well, and the drove off.

*Back at Tiffany's after dinner*

They were half way through the 28 days later, and Tiffany was just finishing up with Courtney's tattoo. "This movie is lame!" She said with an overly dramatic sigh.

Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement. Blaine got up and put Insidious in. He walked back over to the couch and curled up with Kurt.

"Alright, who's next?" Tiffany asked as she wiped off the bottle with the green paste in it.

"You can go." Kurt said nudging Blaine. He got up and walked over to tiffany.

"What and where do you want it?"

"I think I want Kurt in a heart."

"Wow! How incredibly cliché and disgustingly sweet of you." Blaine rolled his eyes at the red head's comment. "Where do you want it?" she asked.

"Ummm, where did Courtney get it?"

"She got it on the inside of her forearm."

"Oh. Well how about on my shoulder." Blaine shrugged off he shirt and sat on the chair and started watch the movie again. When she was done with the tattoo she stood back and examined her work, and her face fell.

"Ummm, Blaine."

"Yeah." He said not taking his eyes off the movie.

"We have problem." She whispered. Blaine jumped up his eyes were widen.

"What do mean?" he whispered back

"Well, I think you forgot about the scar on you back."

"Damn it!" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"You knew you were going to have to tell Kurt sooner or later."

"Yeah. I know but I was hoping it would have been later." Blaine looked at Kurt who was hiding behind his hands pressed right up against Courtney, who was hiding behind a pillow.

"Kurt you next!" Tiffany called out causing both of them to jump.

"Ok." he got up and looked at Blaine. "Can I see yours?" he asked.

"Well- ahh- I- umm, not yet I want it to be a surprise." Blaine stuttered out.

"Ok." Kurt sat in the chair while Blaine walked over to the couch and laid down on his stomach to watch the rest of the movie. Within five minutes he was hiding behind his hands too. When Kurt sat down again. The movie just finished.

"Can I see yours?" Blaine asked

"Nope." He said with a smile "I want it to be a surprise." He giggled and kissed Blaine on the check. Tiffany put in _Devil Inside_, and they all started watching the movie. Half way through the movie Kurt was hiding behind a pillow and clutching on to Blaine. Blaine buried his head in to Kurt's shoulder. Courtney was hiding behind her hands, and Tiffany jumped up and turned on the lights. Kurt's hand slid down Blaine's back and across his scar. Kurt rubbed his hand over it again and looked from behind the pillow.

"Blaine. How did you get that scar?" Kurt asked his voice full of concern. Blaine's eyes widened. Tiffany looked up at Blaine, and gave him a supporting nod. Blaine paused the movie.

"Do you remember when I told you abo-" Blaine started, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Tiffany got up to answer. "Hi I'm here to pick up Courtney, I'm her boyfriend."

Courtney jumped up, and pulled the man into the room.

"Everyone I want you to meet my boyfriend. Jeremiah."

**There you go another cliff hanger. This time I promise I will update sooner than two months.**

**P.S. I'm going to start a new Klaine One-Shot series. I have a few ideas for a few stories but I am open to suggestions. So if you have any please PM me. I probably won't post the first chapter until a little closer to Halloween because that is what the first chapter about.**

**Until next time I love you guys! Thanks for reading.**

**Remember to review! PM me if you have any Ideas for new One-shots!**


	9. Author's Note

**OK guys I know you probably hate. Trust me I would to. There are a couple of reason why I haven't updated the main reason being because mid terms came and my parents found the progress report and lets just say they were not happy. So in not allowed to go on the computer until the end of the semester (My mom forgot to log off from the computer). Which isn't until January 25th 2013 :(. I know that's a really long time away, but there is probably not going to be a new chapter before then. Also I am taking any ideas for this story and any little one-shot ideas which also wont start until after the 25th. I have a couple of ideas of where this story is going but I'm not sure yet. So if you have an idea please PM me. I'm truly sorry for not writing as much as I want to and for not updating :(.Don't forget to PM me and reveiw I want constructive criticism. Once again I am really really sorry :( I love you guys for sticking with me. Merry Christmas or Hanukkah and have a wonderful New Years! :)**


End file.
